Diablo, el verdadero Génesis
by Txitxas
Summary: La verdadera historia por la que ocurrieron los Impactos. Un personaje olvidado por todos expone lo que en realidad ocurrió.
1. Capítulo 1

Esta es una historia que se me ocurriÃ³ un dÃ­a en el que leÃ­ el nombre de Marduck como nombre para designar al diablo. Fue en la quinta entrega de "Entrevista con el vampiro" de Anne Rice, e inmediatamente relacionÃ© el nombre que decÃ­a con la serie de Neon Genesis Evangelion. Con el pasar del trayecto de mi casa al trabajo, unÃ­ las dos historias, y este ha sido el resultado.  
  
Antes de nada, quiero decir que esto es una paranoia de mi obtusa mente y mi retorcido pensamiento... aunque claro, Â¿quien dice que no pueda ser cierto?  
  
En fin, ya sÃ³lo me queda decir que todos los derechos de Neon Genesis Evangelion pertenecen a Gainax y "Memnoch, el diablo" a Anne Rice. Esta historia se escribe sin Ã¡nimo de lucro y no acaparo ningÃºn derecho sobre los personajes.  
  
  
  
DIABLO, EL VERDADERO GÃ‰NESIS.  
  
  
  
1Âª parte  
  
  
  
Misato estaba hackeando con los cÃ³digos secretos que Kaji le habÃ­a proporcionado el sistema MAGI. Abriendo los ficheros encontrÃ³ algo que la llamÃ³ la atenciÃ³n de sobremanera. Con cuidado sacÃ³ un pequeÃ±o disco y lo introdujo en la ranura del terminal que estaba utilizando. El suave murmullo la indicÃ³ que se estaban grabando los ficheros correctamente.  
  
El sonido de unos pasos hizo que girara la cabeza hacia el oscuro pasillo por el que habÃ­a penetrado y que su mano derecha buscara la culata de su arma en su pecho. Durante unos instantes que parecieron siglos, sÃ³lo el frenÃ©tico retumbar de su corazÃ³n resonÃ³ en sus oÃ­dos. Un pitido del ordenador indicando que la grabaciÃ³n se habÃ­a realizado con Ã©xito la sobresaltÃ³ y con un rÃ¡pido movimiento sacÃ³ el disco saliendo de allÃ­, no sin antes echar un Ãºltimo vistazo y cerciorarse de que no habÃ­a nadie mÃ¡s.  
  
Cuando cerrÃ³ la pesada puerta de contenciÃ³n que sellaba el lugar a cal y canto, una neblina surgiÃ³ de la nada y se extendiÃ³ por el suelo hasta los pies del terminal del ordenador. De la oscuridad surgiÃ³ una mano que tecleÃ³ varios comandos sin que la pantalla se encendiera. Por fin y con toda tranquilidad apretÃ³ la tecla de "Enter" con su dedo Ã­ndice y la luz de dicha pantalla iluminÃ³ la habitaciÃ³n de repente. No habÃ­a nadie allÃ­ para observar que hasta la mano que misteriosamente habÃ­a estado manipulando el terminal habÃ­an desaparecido; tampoco habÃ­a nadie para ver que la pantalla estaba parpadeando con colores chillones una Ãºnica palabra... VICTORIA.  
  
-Esto no puede ser verdad- se repetÃ­a Misato -es demasiado mÃ­stico-.  
  
ConducÃ­a su coche por las calles de Neo Tokyo-3 en direcciÃ³n a su apartamento. AparcÃ³ en la calle y subiÃ³ a su apartamento con el disco en las manos dispuesta a comprobar la informaciÃ³n que acababa de recoger. AbriÃ³ la puerta -Â¡Shinji! Â¡ya estoy en casa!- saludÃ³, pero como de costumbre este no la respondiÃ³. Desde que el EVA UNIDAD-00 se habÃ­a destruÃ­do para acabar con el Ã 


	2. Capítulo 2

DIABLO, EL VERDADERO GÃ‰NESIS.  
  
  
  
2Âª parte  
  
  
  
Shinji dormÃ­a en su habitaciÃ³n con los cascos puestos como de costumbre. En la habitaciÃ³n de al lado, Misato estaba estudiando los ficheros robados de Nerv en su ordenador personal.  
  
-AsÃ­ que el instituto Marduck no existe... es una tapadera-.  
  
Una sensaciÃ³n extraÃ±a la volviÃ³ a asaltar. Era la misma sensaciÃ³n que experimentÃ³ cuando estaba extrayendo la informaciÃ³n en Nerv. OyÃ³ los mismos pasos a su espalda. RecordÃ³ lo que le habÃ­a ocurrido y mirÃ³ de reojo a los lados temiendo que la habitaciÃ³n desapareciera.  
  
-Eso no va a ocurrir-.  
  
Misato se girÃ³ despacio, pero esta vez no cogiÃ³ su pistola y observÃ³ detenidamente al ser que decÃ­a ser el diablo. TenÃ­a la misma apariencia que cuando fue a ver a Rei, y a Misato le resultÃ³ tremendamente atractivo aunque no lo quisiera reconocer. Memnoch no hizo ningÃºn movimiento por acercarse y dejÃ³ que ella le examinara todo lo que quisiera.  
  
-Si me miras asÃ­, vas a hacer que me sonroje- comentÃ³ al cabo de unos minutos.  
  
Misato dio un respingo al oirle pero guardÃ³ la compostura, todavÃ­a no se creÃ­a que pudiera ser el diablo.  
  
-Â¿CÃ³mo has entrado aquÃ­?-.  
  
-Querida, soy el diablo. Puedo ir a donde yo quiera-.  
  
-Â¿Pero tienes un campo A.T. como los Ã 


	3. Capítulo 3

DIABLO, EL VERDADERO GÃ‰NESIS.  
  
  
  
3Âª parte  
  
  
  
  
  
Misato notÃ³ como la tierra desaparecÃ­a a sus pies y todo lo que podÃ­a ver era una opacidad gris en todas direcciones.  
  
-Â¿DÃ³nde estamos Memnoch?- preguntÃ³ con cierto nervisismo.  
  
-Tranquilizate- dijo Memnoch -es sÃ³lo que estamos llegando a nuestro destino... dentro de poco volverÃ¡s a estar en suelo fijo-.  
  
Tal y como Memnoch habÃ­a predicho, al cabo de unos minutos estaban los dos de pie ante lo que parecÃ­a un jardÃ­n cuidado con esmero. AllÃ­ habitaban criaturas que Misato sÃ³lo podÃ­a vislumbrar por los rÃ¡pidos movimientos del follaje. Todas las plantas parecÃ­an estar en su Ã©poca de fructificaciÃ³n y los colores de las frutas se mezclaban armoniosamente con el verde de las plantas. Con un clima templado, la ropa comenzÃ³ a estorbar a Misato y esta empezÃ³ a sudar copiosamente.  
  
-Puedes quitarte la ropa si lo prefieres- sugiriÃ³ Memnoch.  
  
Misato se abrochÃ³ en ese momento hasta el Ãºltimo botÃ³n de su uniforme mientras que con la cabeza muy alta le reprochÃ³ -espero que no me hayas traÃ­do hasta aquÃ­ sÃ³lo para intentar desnudarme-.  
  
Memnoch se rio por lo bajo por un instante -no, no, tienes razÃ³n- se tranquilizÃ³ un poco y levantando el brazo dijo -bienvenida al JardÃ­n del EdÃ©n-.  
  
La mujer abriÃ³ los ojos desorbitados quedÃ¡ndose con la boca abierta -Â¿qui... quieres decir que es el paraÃ­so? Â¿de verdad?-.  
  
-Bueno, dios lo llamaba su "jardincito"-.  
  
Misato se acercÃ³ hasta un Ã¡rbol cercano e intentÃ³ coger un extraÃ±o fruto rojo y amarillo, pero en vez de tocarlo, lo traspasÃ³.  
  
-Â¿Esto quiere decir que somos como los fantasmas?- preguntÃ³ volviÃ©ndose hacia Memnoch.  
  
-No querida...- contestÃ³ este -lo Ãºnico que pasa es que estamos fuera del tiempo, no podemos influir en nada de lo que veas; pero ven, lo que quiero mostrarte es esto...-.  
  
Memnoch seÃ±alÃ³ un camino que discurrÃ­a sinuoso por entre la maraÃ±a de Ã¡rboles y helechos que cubrÃ­an cada centÃ­metro del suelo. Ambos comenzaron a andar y Misato pudo comprobar como Memnoch tenÃ­a un especial cuidado cuando veÃ­an algÃºn animal, lo observaba como si fuera la primera vez que lo veÃ­a.  
  
-Â¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo esta.  
  
Memnoch no dejÃ³ de caminar -Â¡claro que sÃ­! te he traÃ­do hasta aquÃ­ para mostrarte la verdad porque creo que habÃ©is perdido el norte durante el camino-.  
  
-Bien, Â¿por quÃ© miras asÃ­ a los animales? parece como si les pudieras hacer algo malo-.  
  
Memnoch se parÃ³ por un momento, pero renaudÃ³ el camino -la verdad es que todas las cosas vivas me producen desconcierto... desde que se creo el universo, la vida es el mayor milagro- levantÃ³ un dedo -y todo sin la intervenciÃ³n de Ã©l, fue espontanea; como si fuera natural que la materia inorgÃ¡nica se combinara para formar seres vivos-.  
  
-Pero has dicho antes que este era el jardÃ­n del EdÃ©n...-.  
  
-Â¡Exacto! no he dicho nada de la Tierra- Memnoch se volviÃ³ -debes comprender que existen mÃ¡s planetas aparte del vuestro... esto es el "JardÃ­n del EdÃ©n", no tiene nada que ver con ningÃºn planeta-.  
  
De repente, una especie de cerdo con escamas azules se cruzÃ³ en su camino haciendo que Misato diera un pequeÃ±o grito de sorpresa y se agarrara al brazo de Memnoch.  
  
-No te preocupes, no puede hacerte nada... para Ã©l no existimos; pero mira, ya hemos llegado- dijo seÃ±alando un claro en el bosque.  
  
Misato observÃ³ a dos personas que discutÃ­an acaloradamente. Una de ellas era una mujer y le resultaba extraÃ±amente familiar. Memnoch por su parte sonreÃ­a mientras observaba la escena.  
  
-Â¿Quienes son?- preguntÃ³ Misato.  
  
-Son AdÃ¡n y Lilith- explicÃ³ Memnoch -siempre peleaban, hasta por la cosa mÃ¡s insignificante, pero observales... que ya verÃ¡s-.  
  
Ambos se acercaron hasta donde estaban ellos y oyeron de que estaban hablando.  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ© no quieres hacer lo que te ordeno?- preguntaba AdÃ¡n.  
  
-Â¡Habrase visto! Â¡Â¿y por quÃ© deberÃ­a hacer lo que ordenas?!- respondiÃ³ Lilith.  
  
-Nuestro SeÃ±or me ha puesto a la cabeza de todas las criaturas de la creaciÃ³n... y todas ellas me deben obedecer-.  
  
-QuerrÃ¡s decir nos ha puesto Â¿no? te recuerdo que los dos somos iguales-.  
  
-Â¡Que tonterÃ­as dices! Â¡pero si eres una mujer!-.  
  
-Â¿Y? no me vendrÃ¡s ahora con esas bobadas de la superioridad masculina-.  
  
AdÃ¡n se engrandeciÃ³ -nuestro SeÃ±or me ha dicho que en todas las criaturas, es el masculino el dominante y lo femenino lo sumiso-.  
  
-Pues le dices a tu SeÃ±or que si quiere una oveja, que se la domestique, yo soy una persona con pensamiento propio y mis propias ideas...-.  
  
DespuÃ©s de varios minutos mÃ¡s de discusiÃ³n, Lilith se dio la vuelta y soltando un bufido se dirigiÃ³ hacia el rÃ­o murmurando algo en voz baja mientras aplastaba un pequeÃ±o arbusto que estaba en su camino. Misato por su parte miraba absorta a AdÃ¡n; su puÃ±o derecho se abrÃ­a y cerraba aunque ella no era consciente de ello.  
  
La verdad es que no se parecÃ­a al monstruo que ella conocÃ­a que la arrebatÃ³ a su padre. TenÃ­a toda la pinta de ser un hombre normal y corriente, aunque muchos de sus atributos eran bastantes mediocres.  
  
-Â¿Memnoch? Â¿cÃ³mo puede ese hombre convertirse en lo que matÃ³ a mi padre en el Polo Sur?- preguntÃ³ Misato.  
  
Memnoch estaba distraÃ­do viendo como Lilith desaparecÃ­a entre el follaje y no prestÃ³ atenciÃ³n a Misato hasta que esta le dio un codazo.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Eh!! ten cuidado- dijo este -a mÃ­ tambiÃ©n me duele si me pegan-.  
  
-Vamos responde Â¿cÃ³mo es posible que ese sea el AdÃ¡n que provocÃ³ el Segundo Impacto?-.  
  
-SÃ­, es Ã©l...- la mirÃ³ fijamente -ni se te ocurra intentar nada... AdÃ¡n tiene diez alas, ademÃ¡s, en este viaje no puedes hacer nada, eres una mera espectadora de lo que ocurre-.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© es eso de las alas?- inquiriÃ³ con curiosidad Misato.  
  
-Son las jerarquÃ­as dentro del cielo... a mÃ¡s alas mayor poder para todo, para luchar, cambiar de forma, viajar en el tiempo... en fin, todo ese tipo de cosas. Para que te hagas una idea, dios tiene doce alas y AdÃ¡n tiene diez, asÃ­ que comprenderÃ¡s que no es muy recomendable meterse con Ã©l- .  
  
Misato entrecerrÃ³ los ojos mirando fijamente a Memnoch -Â¿Y cuantas alas tienes tÃº?-.  
  
Memnoch se dio la vuelta visiblemente avergonzado -mmmsdfnkdjonn- murmurÃ³.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ©?- preguntÃ³ Misato llevÃ¡ndose una mano a la oreja -no te he oÃ­do- .  
  
-Â¡Once alas!- exclamÃ³ al fin -Â¡tengo once alas!-.  
  
-Entonces no tan poderoso como dios...- se quedÃ³ pensativa Misato -no eres su igual Â¿verdad?-.  
  
-Â¿Te quedabas dormida en clase de religiÃ³n?- dijo Memnoch ya un poco mosqueado -Â¡yo soy el primer y mÃ¡s fiel arcÃ¡ngel que creo dios! Â¡soy el mÃ¡s poderoso y al cual dios encargÃ³ la tarea mÃ¡s difÃ­cil, purificar las almas de las criaturas creadas por Ã©l para que puedan disfrutar de la luz del hacedor!-.  
  
-Â¿Y por quÃ© ese empeÃ±o en acabar con la raza humana? Â¿no fuÃ­mos creados acaso a semejanza suya?-.  
  
-Eso es una parte de lo que quiero mostrarte en este viaje- contestÃ³ Memnoch siguiendo a Lilith en su camino hacia el rÃ­o.  
  
Siguieron a la compaÃ±era que dios habÃ­a dado a AdÃ¡n como su igual y la encontraron en las orillas de un pequeÃ±o rÃ­o de alta montaÃ±a. En sus aguas, limpias y cristalinas, jugaban los peces entre sÃ­ como si no tuvieran preocupaciones. Lilith les observaba y unas diminutas lÃ¡grimas recorrÃ­an su rostro. En la orilla opuesta, unos matorrales se movieron como si fuera un animal que no quisiera dejarse ver.  
  
Esto sorprendiÃ³ a Lilith; en el JardÃ­n del EdÃ©n, ningÃºn animal tenÃ­a miedo de nada puesto que dios se ocupaba de cada uno de ellos. Con curiosidad, la mujer se adentrÃ³ en el rÃ­o para pasar al otro lado y ver al animal. SegÃºn se adentraba, la corriente empezaba a cobrar fuerza, y las piedras del fondo estaban resbaladizas a causa de las algas que las cubrÃ­an.  
  
De repente, Lilith resbalÃ³ cayendo pesadamente en el agua. Se asustÃ³ momentaneamente por lo imprevisto del encontronazo y empezÃ³ a chapotear intentando sacar la cabeza del agua. En uno de esos chapoteos, encontrÃ³ una mano que cogiÃ³ fuertemente la suya. Con ese apoyÃ³ pudo ponerse en pie aunque la arena del fondo se le habÃ­a metido dentro de los ojos impidiÃ©ndola ver quien la habÃ­a ayudado.  
  
-Â¡No creas que con esto te has disculpado!- exclamÃ³ mientras se frotaba los ojos.  
  
-Â¿Disculpado? Â¿de quÃ©?- oyÃ³ Lilith de una voz extraÃ±a.  
  
Lilith se limpiÃ³ la arenilla de los ojos para observar quiÃ©n era el que habÃ­a hablado. AbriÃ³ los ojos y se encontrÃ³ con un hombre al que no conocÃ­a. Era Memnoch. DespuÃ©s de salir de la corriente de agua cogida de la mano de Ã©l, se volviÃ³ le preguntÃ³ -Â¿quiÃ©n eres?-.  
  
Memnoch hizo una reverencia ante Lilith y se presentÃ³ -soy Memnoch, el primer arcÃ¡ngel creado por dios-.  
  
-Â¿Y quÃ© haces aquÃ­ en el JardÃ­n del EdÃ©n?-.  
  
-La verdad es que dios me encomendÃ³ la observaciÃ³n de la naturaleza y eso es lo que hago-.  
  
Lilith le tocÃ³ el brazo con la punta de sus dedos -no me refiero a eso, quiero decir que quÃ© haces con forma humana-.  
  
-Â¡Oh! Â¿esto?- contestÃ³ levantando los brazos y mirandolos -es que quise probar la experiencia de conocer la carne-.  
  
-Â¿Y?-.  
  
-Pues que es muy divertida- la cogiÃ³ de las manos empezando a bailar a su alrededor silbando una cancioncilla.  
  
Lilith, despuÃ©s del desconcierto inicial, se empezÃ³ a sentir atraÃ­da por la melodÃ­a y por las cabriolas que Memnoch ejecutaba a su alrededor. La sonrisa comenzÃ³ a brotar de sus labios y al cabo de unos momentos estaba bailando con Ã©l.  
  
Misato estaba al lado del Memnoch con el que habÃ­an viajado en el tiempo y la distancia observando todo con detalle. MirÃ³ a su compaÃ±ero de reojo y le preguntÃ³ -Â¿por quÃ© me muestras esto? Â¿quÃ© significa que te conociera?-.  
  
-Es en este momento cuando todos los desastres comenzaron- contestÃ³ seÃ±alando a una figura que se escondÃ­a entre unos Ã¡rboles.  
  
Era AdÃ¡n. Espiaba como los dos estaban bailando y parecÃ­a de lo mÃ¡s furioso. Momentos antes se habÃ­a arrepentido, como cada vez que se peleaban, y habÃ­a ido a buscarla para pedirla perdÃ³n. Pero en vez de encontrarla como siempre, triste y llorosa, la vio contenta, incluso bailando con ese desconocido. Una extraÃ±a sensaciÃ³n le empezÃ³ a corroer por dentro; una sensaciÃ³n extraÃ±a que no supo asimilar ni comprender. Con una Ãºltima mirada dirigida hacia Memnoch, abandonÃ³ la escena y se internÃ³ en el bosque.  
  
DespuÃ©s de varias horas bailando y riendo, los dos bailarines fueron al rÃ­o para baÃ±arse y refrescarse. DespuÃ©s de chapotear un rato, Lilith le dijo a Memnoch que era hora de irse -estÃ¡ anocheciendo y seguro que AdÃ¡n me estara buscando- le dijo.  
  
-Es una pena que se termine tan pronto- comentÃ³ Memnoch -Â¿quÃ© te parece si maÃ±ana vamos a pasear? creo que este cuerpo va a estar muy cansado despuÃ©s de lo de hoy-.  
  
Lilith se llevÃ³ un dedo a los labios y se quedÃ³ pensativa -Â¡de acuerdo!- exclamÃ³ -pero yo elijo el itinerario-.  
  
-Como tÃº quieras- dijo Memnoch mientras salÃ­a del pequeÃ±o prado -pues, hasta maÃ±ana entonces-.  
  
Cuando se hubo ido el arcÃ¡ngel, Lilith se puso en camino hacia donde solÃ­a pasar la noche con AdÃ¡n. No se dio mucha prisa y fue dando un rodeo mientras el viento cÃ¡lido iba secando su piel despuÃ©s del baÃ±o que se dio para limpiar su sudor. LlegÃ³ hasta el Ã¡rbol en el cual y bajo sus ramas los dos dormÃ­an; sin darse cuenta canturreaba la canciÃ³n que Memnoch la habÃ­a enseÃ±ado mientras bailaban. AdÃ¡n se encontraba allÃ­ visiblemente contrariado al verla tan contenta.  
  
-Hola AdÃ¡n- saludÃ³ ella -Â¿te lo has pasado bien ejerciendo de rey de la creaciÃ³n?-.  
  
-Os he visto junto al rÃ­o- contestÃ³ secamente.  
  
-Â¡Ah bueno!- dijo ella mientras se acostaba de lado dando la espalda a AdÃ¡n -la verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien esta tarde-.  
  
-Â¡Pero eres mi compaÃ±era!- exclamÃ³ AdÃ¡n cogiÃ©ndola de un hombro y dÃ¡ndola la vuelta para mirarla -Â¡eres mi compaÃ±era! Â¿entiendes?-.  
  
Lilith se incorporÃ³ hasta quedar sentada en el mullido suelo cubierto de musgo -Â¡soy tu igual! Â¡no te pertenezco!- gritÃ³ ya cansada de la eterna disputa.  
  
-Eso lo veremos- murmurÃ³ AdÃ¡n mientras la obligaba a tumbarse en el suelo agarrÃ¡ndola de las muÃ±ecas.  
  
-Â¡DÃ©jame! Â¿quÃ© crees que estÃ¡s haciendo?- preguntÃ³ Lilith intentando soltarse de la presa de AdÃ¡n.  
  
-Ahora sÃ­ serÃ© el rey de la creaciÃ³n- la contestÃ³ con una mirada lasciva en sus ojos.  
  
Ella luchÃ³ por librarse del abrazo al que la tenÃ­a sometida AdÃ¡n, pero fue inÃºtil. Por fin se decidiÃ³ a usar su poder y desplegÃ³ las diez alas con las que dios la habÃ­a creado. AdÃ¡n fue pillado por sorpresa y no reaccionÃ³ a tiempo. Aprovechando el momento, Lilith volviÃ³ a su forma y saliÃ³ huyendo hacia el bosque con la mÃ¡xima rapidez que sus piernas podÃ­an darla.  
  
AdÃ¡n no corriÃ³ tras ella, si no que empezÃ³ a urdir un plan de venganza -soy el rey de la creaciÃ³n... y me perteneces- murmurÃ³ mientras andaba en direcciÃ³n contraria sin dejar de mirar por donde Lilith habÃ­a huÃ­do.  
  
Ahora Misato estaba temblando de ira al presenciar la escena. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de la presiÃ³n con la que cerraba los puÃ±os. Se girÃ³ hacia su compaÃ±ero y le dirigiÃ³ una dura mirada -Â¿QuÃ© paso despuÃ©s?- murmurÃ³ -Â¡dÃ­melo!-.  
  
-TranquilÃ­zate Misato- pidio Memnoch -el tiempo ya corrÃ­a y lo pasado no se puede cambiar... como bien sabes. Deja que te muestre todo y despuÃ©s podrÃ¡s hacerme cualquier pregunta que desees, pero primero debes observarlo todo-.  
  
Misato soltÃ³ un bufido pero siguiÃ³ a Memnoch, el cual seguÃ­a el camino por el que Lilith habÃ­a escapado de AdÃ¡n. Ambos llegaron por fin hasta donde se encontraba esta. De rodillas y con la cabeza entre sus manos sollozaba.  
  
-Â¿Lilith? Â¿eres tÃº?- preguntÃ³ Memnoch apartando una rama de su camino.  
  
-Memnoch...- murmurÃ³ Lilith, y ya en alto -sÃ­, soy yo-.  
  
Memnoch se acercÃ³ hasta la mujer y se arrodillo delante de ella. AlzÃ³ una mano y levantÃ³ la barbilla de esta.  
  
-Â¡Estas llorando!- se sorprendiÃ³ -Â¿quÃ© ha pasado? Â¿otra pelea con AdÃ¡n?-.  
  
Lilith se acercÃ³ a Memnoch y se puso a su lado sin dejar de hipar. Este por su parte acariciaba su oscuro pelo para tranquilizarla mientras murmuraba palabras de aliento consolÃ¡ndola -venga... ya pasÃ³... todo estÃ¡ bien...-.  
  
-Ha intentado... ha intentado...- comenzÃ³ a decir, pero tartamudeaba sin lograr contar nada. Memnoch se dio cuenta de lo que AdÃ¡n habÃ­a querido hacer antes de que ella se lo explicara, asÃ­ que no la dejÃ³ continuar -bueno... estate tranquila. MaÃ±ana cuando amanezca, irÃ© a hablar con dios para ver que se puede hacer Â¿eh? Â¿te parece bien?-.  
  
Sin decir nada, Lilith asintiÃ³. Memnoch se quedÃ³ toda la noche con ella velando por sus sueÃ±os y sumido en sus propias reflexiones.  
  
-Â¡Pobre mujer! -pensaba mientras observaba la belleza de Lilith -Â¿cÃ³mo es posible que ese AdÃ¡n sea tan torpe? si en mi mano estuviera...- se sorprendiÃ³ al pensar esto y agitÃ³ la cabeza como si estuviera espantando una nube de mosquitos -pero... Â¡que digo! soy un arcÃ¡ngel, el mÃ¡s poderoso creado por dios... Â¿quÃ© esto que siento en mi interior? es agradable y cÃ¡lido como los primeros rayos del amanecer... Â¿serÃ¡ que algo en este cuerpo que no va bien?...-.  
  
Poco antes del amanecer, Memnoch soplÃ³ levemente en la cara de Lilith haciendo que esta arrugara la nariz con desagrado. VolviÃ³ a soplar y por fin abriÃ³ los ojos esta. Una sonrisa la dio los buenos dÃ­as y Lilith tambiÃ©n sonriÃ³. Desde que dios la creara, AdÃ¡n nunca la habÃ­a despertado asÃ­; normalmente y desde que ella recordara, la movÃ­a bruscamente diciendo que le trajera algo para desayunar.  
  
-Ven... quiero enseÃ±arte algo antes de que vaya a la corte- la dijo cogiÃ©ndola de la mano.  
  
Juntos fueron ascendiendo por una escarpada colina hasta lo que parecÃ­a un mirador natural. Desde allÃ­ se dominaba casÃ­ todo el JardÃ­n del EdÃ©n. Sus valles, llanuras, montaÃ±as a un lado y un gran mar al fondo.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© es esto?- preguntÃ³ Lilith con curiosidad.  
  
-En el comienzo del tiempo, cuando toda la materia fue creada y dios creÃ³ este jardÃ­n, yo estaba maravillado por todo. AsÃ­ que me vine aquÃ­ y me hice este pequeÃ±o mirador para observar y asombrarme por todo-.  
  
La claridad de la maÃ±ana estaba anunciando la salida del sol y Lilith se acercÃ³ un poco a Memnoch ante la frescura del amanecer. El corazÃ³n del este se disparÃ³ al sentir el contacto de ella y Memnoch se quedÃ³ asombrado de lo que era capaz de sentir en ese cuerpo fÃ­sico. AcercÃ³ los labios hasta el oÃ­do de Lilith -un fenÃ³meno que he observado y que quiero enseÃ±arte es el del rayo verde...-.  
  
-Â¿Un rayo verde?-.  
  
-SÃ­... es un extraÃ±o fenÃ³meno en el que los rayos del sol justo antes del amanecer o justo antes del anochecer se refractan en la superficie del mar, y si no hay ninguna nube en el firmamento, se puede observar un haz de rayos verdes...-.  
  
-Â¡Debe ser precioso!- exclamÃ³ Lilith mientras juntaba su cuerpo mÃ¡s al de Memnoch.  
  
Durante unos minutos, la claridad fue en aumento. En un momento dado, Memnoch avisÃ³ a Lilith -Â¡prepÃ¡rate! es ahora-.  
  
Desde el horizonte recortado por el mar, se podÃ­a vislumbrar la corona del sol a punto de salir. Lilith puso toda su atenciÃ³n en el punto que Memnoch seÃ±alaba y como por arte de magia, un haz de luz verde recorriÃ³ el cielo sobre sus cabezas. DurÃ³ sÃ³lo unos instantes, pero la pureza de su color se quedÃ³ grabada en la retina de la mujer.  
  
-No... no tengo palabras... ha sido impresionante- logrÃ³ decir.  
  
-Bueno... tampoco es para tanto- explicÃ³ Memnoch; pero en su interior sentÃ­a algo como orgullo, no sabÃ­a expresarlo.  
  
Misato tambiÃ©n habÃ­a visto el rayo verde -siempre creÃ­ que se trataba de una leyenda...- murmurÃ³.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© dices?- se volviÃ³ Memnoch hacia ella dejando de mirar la escena.  
  
-Desde que existe la humanidad, hay una leyenda que dice que el que sea capaz de ver el rayo verde, encontrarÃ¡ su amor verdadero...-.  
  
-Esa leyenda es totalmente cierta- terminÃ³ Memnoch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÃ 


	4. Capítulo 4

DIABLO, EL VERDADERO GÃ‰NESIS.  
  
4Âª Parte  
  
  
  
  
  
El sonido del estÃ³mago de Misato la indicÃ³ a esta que hacÃ­a mÃ¡s de 24 horas que no probaba bocado. Memnoch no parecÃ­a que tuviera hambre, pero era un arcÃ¡ngel, y estaba por encima de eso. DecidiÃ³ no decir nada para seguir observando lo que ocurrÃ­a a su alrededor, pero un segundo rugido acompaÃ±ado de un agudo dolor la hizo comprender que era peligroso oponerse a su estÃ³mago.  
  
-Memnoch- llamÃ³ la atenciÃ³n de su acompaÃ±ante -Â¿podrÃ­amos comer algo? la verdad es que hace horas que no como nada-.  
  
Memnoch se volviÃ³ y se disculpÃ³ con una pequeÃ±a reverencia -Â¡oh! perdona, no habÃ­a caÃ­do en la cuenta de que podrÃ­as tener hambre...- mirÃ³ a su alrededor y la seÃ±alÃ³ el mirador donde hace unos minutos estaban Lilith con el Memnoch de ese tiempo -subamos allÃ­ y te darÃ© algo que comer-.  
  
Recorrieron la pequeÃ±a distancia entre ellos y el mirador. Misato se sentÃ³ donde habÃ­a estado Lilith mientras Memnoch sonriÃ³. AlzÃ³ una mano y como por arte de magia apareciÃ³ delante de Misato una mesa surtida con todo tipo de viandas. Misato cogiÃ³ un pequeÃ±o panecillo y se lo llevÃ³ a la boca. Una mueca de asombro apareciÃ³ en su cara.  
  
-Â¡Es igual a los bollos que hacÃ­a mi madre!-.  
  
-La verdad es los ha hecho ella, yo sÃ³lo me he limitado a traerlos...- la guiÃ±Ã³ un ojo -Â¿no te acuerdas de la regaÃ±ina de tu madre cuando eras pequeÃ±a por comerte unos bollos que habÃ­a hecho para tu padre y que tÃº no habÃ­as tocado?-.  
  
-Traidor- contestÃ³ ella frunciendo el ceÃ±o y levantando la cara ofendida -me doliÃ³ mucho eso...-.  
  
-Bueno, bueno... mientras comes te contarÃ© lo que sucediÃ³ en la corte celestial-.  
  
Misato volviÃ³ a la comida mientras Memnoch se sentÃ³ enfrente de ella en una silla que tambiÃ©n apareciÃ³ como de la nada.  
  
-En primer lugar- comenzÃ³ -cuando lleguÃ© al cielo, AdÃ¡n ya habÃ­a estado hablando con dios y se habÃ­a quejado de Lilith por su falta de sumisiÃ³n. Cuando lleguÃ© allÃ­, AdÃ¡n me mirÃ³ con furia y me acusÃ³ de ser yo el causante de todo. Ante mi estupor, dios no terminÃ³ de creerse la historia, pero en aras de la convivencia pacÃ­fica, me negÃ³ la entrada en el JardÃ­n del EdÃ©n. Una sonrisa malÃ©vola apareciÃ³ en su rostro en un momento en el que dios no le miraba y yo como un inocentÃ³n, empecÃ© a quejarme-.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
-SeÃ±or... Â¿por quÃ© me castigas asÃ­? todavÃ­a no has escuchado toda la historia-.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© es lo que quieres Memnoch, mi querido arcÃ¡ngel? AdÃ¡n me ha contado todo lo que debÃ­a saber y tÃº sabes que no debes interferir en el universo material, eres sÃ³lo un mero observador-.  
  
-Pero, Ã©l ha querido hacer un acto abominable que va en contra de todo lo que tÃº representas...-.  
  
Dios sonriÃ³ ante su arcÃ¡ngel y le dirigiÃ³ la palabra como si un padre intentara explicarle una lecciÃ³n a un niÃ±o -Memnoch, todas las criaturas deben doblegarse a AdÃ¡n, yo le hice amo y seÃ±or de todo lo que vive-.  
  
-Lilith es igual que AdÃ¡n... y Ã©l ha intentado...-.  
  
-AsÃ­ con el sufrimiento su alma se purificara para dar mÃ¡s gloria a mi persona- cortÃ³ dios.  
  
-Â¿Y el amor? Â¿dÃ³nde quedÃ¡n el afecto y el amor...?-.  
  
-Â¡Memnoch!- le interrumpiÃ³ visiblemente enfadado -Â¿estÃ¡s acaso poniendo en tela de juicio mi plan? vas por un mal camino, y puede llevarte a terribles consecuencias-.  
  
-Lilith...-.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Basta!! de ahora en adelante estarÃ¡s fuera de los lÃ­mites del JardÃ­n de EdÃ©n, y ahora vete-.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
-Y no volviste- afirmÃ³ Misato, la cual habÃ­a terminado de comer y escuchaba con los codos apoyados en la mesa.  
  
-Te equivocas, volvÃ­... en cuanto terminÃ³ la audiencia, volvÃ­ junto al lado de ella- Memnoch observÃ³ que Misato habÃ­a terminado -pero volvamos a nuestra excursiÃ³n-.  
  
-Â¡Un momento! puede que tÃº no tengas necesidades, pero yo tengo que dormir, comer y otras cosas- dijo Misato mientras se levantaba de la mesa.  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- cediÃ³ Memnoch -volveremos a tu tiempo y cuando hayas descansado lo suficiente, podremos volver para continuar-.  
  
Todo se volviÃ³ de nuevo gris alrededor de la mujer y en un instante, estaba en su habitaciÃ³n. MirÃ³ el reloj de su muÃ±eca y este le indicaba que habÃ­an pasado 15 horas desde que se fuera con Memnoch. Una rÃ¡pida mirada a un reloj de pared que tenÃ­a en su habitaciÃ³n, indicaba que desde que habÃ­a desaparecido en el mirador de Neo Tokyo-3 hasta ahora sÃ³lo habÃ­an transcurrido 2 horas.  
  
SaliÃ³ de la habitaciÃ³n con cuidado y abriÃ³ la del cuarto de baÃ±o. DespuÃ©s de que el sonido de la cisterna se escuchara, saliÃ³ mÃ¡s relajada y fue directa hasta la nevera de donde sacÃ³ una lata de cerveza. Se sentÃ³ en la mesa y abriÃ³ la lata llevÃ¡ndosela mecÃ¡nicamente a los labios. La puerta de la habitaciÃ³n de Shinji se descorriÃ³ y este asomÃ³ la cabeza.  
  
-Ya has llegado... no te oÃ­- dijo Shinji.  
  
-Â¿Has ido al hospital hoy?- preguntÃ³ Misato intentando mantener una conversaciÃ³n.  
  
-SÃ­, pero Asuka sigue igual-.  
  
-Â¿Y Rei? Â¿ha ido hoy al instituto?-.  
  
-SÃ­... y hemos hablado un poco- cerrÃ³ la puerta y se puso los cascos.  
  
-Si estoy sigue asÃ­, no sÃ© a dÃ³nde vamos a ir a parar- pensÃ³ Misato antes de darse cuenta que su cerveza estaba vacÃ­a. La agitÃ³ por un momento frunciendo el ceÃ±o y se fue a su habitaciÃ³n. Una vez dentro, llamÃ³ a Ritsuko por el mÃ³vil.  
  
-Â¿Ritsuko? sÃ­, soy yo... Â¿podrÃ­as hacerme un favor? necesito unos dÃ­as libres y me preguntaba si se lo podrÃ­as decir al comandante Ikari... Â¡sÃ­! muchas gracias- colgÃ³ con un dedo y se quedÃ³ observando el telÃ©fono -espero Memnoch que todo esto valga la pena... porque creo que para un mundo asÃ­, no hay esperanza-.  
  
Se acostÃ³ en su futÃ³n y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba. Antes de que un pesantimento cruzara su mente ya estaba durmiendo plÃ¡cidamente. Memnoch la observaba desde el exterior de la ventana, al cabo de unos minuto y cuando estuvo seguro que dormÃ­a fue descendiendo hasta desaparecer.  
  
Rei yacÃ­a en su cama, pero no podÃ­a dormir. El hombre ese que ayer se habÃ­a encontrado la habÃ­a trastornado de una manera muy profunda. Se levantÃ³ a beber un vaso de agua cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio una sombra recortada por la luz de la luna en la ventana.  
  
-Has venido... no te esperaba- dijo ella sin dejar de llenar el vaso de agua.  
  
-Te he encontrado, despuÃ©s de nuestra separaciÃ³n estamos otra vez por fin juntos...- respondiÃ³ Memnoch.  
  
-SÃ­, pero ahora es diferente, estoy confundida y la verdad es que no sÃ© quien soy-.  
  
Memnoch hizo un gesto de acercamiento cuando Rei levantÃ³ la mano -Â¡no! serÃ¡ mejor que te vayas hasta que me aclare y sepa que es lo que quiero-.  
  
Memnoch dejÃ³ caer los brazos y la cabeza -estÃ¡ bien, me voy-.  
  
El despertador en la habitaciÃ³n de Misato hizo un ruido infernal y obligÃ³ a esta a levantarse para apagarlo (se encontraba al otro lado de la habitaciÃ³n). Cuando a tientas dio con Ã©l le dio un manotazo para apagarlo -Â¡maldita sea! Â¿quÃ© hace aquÃ­ el despertador?-.  
  
-Fui yo el que lo puso para que no te durmieras-.  
  
Misato cogiÃ³ el despertador y se lo tirÃ³ al diablo -Â¡fuera de aquÃ­! Â¡pervertido!- y se volviÃ³ a tumbar tapada como estaba con la manta.  
  
Shinji terminaba de hacer el desayuno cuando alguiÃ©n llamÃ³ a la puerta. Se acercÃ³ a la puerta preguntÃ¡ndose quiÃ©n podrÃ­a ser y la abriÃ³ esperando que fuera Kensuke, aunque hacÃ­a tiempo que no iba a visitarle.  
  
-Buenos dÃ­as, Â¿estÃ¡ la seÃ±orita Misato Katsuragi en la casa?- saludÃ³ un desconocido al abrirle la puerta.  
  
-SÃ­... sÃ­ estÃ¡-.  
  
-Me alegro- se metiÃ³ dentro de la casa -Â¿podrÃ­as avisarla de mi visita?-.  
  
Shinji se acercÃ³ a la habitaciÃ³n de Misato y la llamÃ³ a travÃ©s de la puerta sin quitar ojo al sonriente visitante -Â¡Misato!- llamÃ³ -Â¡ha venido a verte...!- se girÃ³ hacia el desconocido -Â¿cÃ³mo me dijo que se llamaba?-.  
  
-No te dije cÃ³mo me llamaba, pero mi nombre es Memnoch-.  
  
Shinji se volviÃ³ a dirigir a la habitaciÃ³n -Â¡ha venido Memnoch de visita!-.  
  
De repente se abriÃ³ la puerta de golpe y Misato saliÃ³ vestida como si fuera a ir un dÃ­a al campo. Su cabello estaba recogido en una larga cola de caballo y tenÃ­a puesta un camiseta corta. Encima de ella un chaleco marrÃ³n claro con gran cantidad de bolsillos hacÃ­a juego con unos pantalones cortos de explorador. Para terminar con unas botas en la mano para realizar senderismo.  
  
-Shinji... voy a estar unos dÃ­as fuera haciendo un trabajo de campo con el seÃ±or Memnoch, no te importa quedarte sÃ³lo Â¿verdad?-.  
  
-No... no me importa quedarme, ya estoy acostumbrado- se volviÃ³ Shinji hacia el diablo -Â¿su nombre es Memnoch?-.  
  
-SÃ­ chaval, asÃ­ es como me llama todo el mundo que me conoce de cerca- .  
  
-Es curioso... ayer con Rei, me pareciÃ³ oir algo relacionado con su nombre-.  
  
Una gota recorriÃ³ la cabeza del diablo mientras intentaba salir del paso como buenamente podÃ­a -bueno... hay mucha gente con ese nombre hoy en dÃ­a... Â¿nos vamos ya Misato?-.  
  
Salieron los dos de la casa y Memnoch suspirÃ³ visiblemente aliviado por perder a ese chico de su vista. Misato se acercÃ³ hasta Ã©l y le dio un pellizco -Â¿quÃ© pasa con Rei? Â¿no crees que eres un poco mayor para ella?-.  
  
Para cambiar de tema, Memnoch la preguntÃ³ por su coche. Misato no se habÃ­a acordado de Ã©l desde que volviera del JardÃ­n del EdÃ©n -Â¡lo dejÃ© en lo alto del mirador!- exclamÃ³ -Â¡y abierto!-.  
  
-No te preocupes por Ã©l, yo ya me encarguÃ© de que no le pasara nada- sonriÃ³ Memnoch mientras seÃ±alaba con la mano la plaza del parking de la mujer.  
  
Misato se dirigiÃ³ hacia el vehÃ­culo y lo arrancÃ³ despuÃ©s de montar en Ã©l -funciona muy bien- comentÃ³ en voz alta.  
  
-Bueno... sÃ³lo le hice unos pequeÃ±os arreglos- la respondiÃ³ Memnoch -pero basta de chÃ¡chara, tenemos poco tiempo y hay muchas cosas que enseÃ±arte-.  
  
SegÃºn cambiaban de tiempo y lugar, la opacidad gris del viaje se le estaba haciendo familiar a Misato y no se asustÃ³ cuando llegaron al JardÃ­n del EdÃ©n.  
  
-Es por aquÃ­- seÃ±alÃ³ Memnoch -lo que va a ocurrir ahora es de crucial importancia-.  
  
Lilith se encontraba sentada en una enorme piedra tomando el sol tatareando la caciÃ³n que Memnoch la habÃ­a enseÃ±ado. HabÃ­an pasado varios dÃ­as desde su encuentro con el arcÃ¡ngel y no habÃ­a vuelto a saber de Ã©l. Iba desnuda, cosa natural, pero en su mano izquierda sostenÃ­a una pequeÃ±a fruta con un fuerte color rojo y con los dedos de la mano derecha, mojaba las yemas en la pulpa y se la pasaba por los labios. Luego giraba la cara en direcciÃ³n al sol para que se secase y se le quedaran los labios pintados del color de la fruta.  
  
AdÃ¡n hizo su entrada a espaldas de la mujer y la tocÃ³ en un hombro haciendo que esta se sobresaltara. Ella todavÃ­a no habÃ­a olvidado lo que quiso hacer hace unos dÃ­as y se apartÃ³ rÃ¡pidamente.  
  
-No quiero hacerte nada- forzÃ³ una sonrisa -sÃ³lo querÃ­a decirte que hablÃ© con el SeÃ±or y me dijo que te perdonara...-.  
  
-Â¿Perdonar? Â¿tÃº a mÃ­?- se golpeÃ³ Lilith en un muslo -Â¡eso sÃ­ que es gracioso!-.  
  
AdÃ¡n no podÃ­a apartar la vista de los labios de su compaÃ±era y su excitaciÃ³n estaba empezando a ser visible -el SeÃ±or me dio una compaÃ±era que eres tÃº...- se parÃ³ por unos instantes -Â¿quÃ© te has puesto en los labios? te hace parecer mÃ¡s bella...-.  
  
Lilith retrocediÃ³ un poco y se puso de pie. En toda su piel se podÃ­an apreciar delicados dibujos que exaltaban sus formas y su manera de moverse la hacÃ­a mucho mÃ¡s bonita; pero ahora no pensaba en atraerle, temÃ­a a AdÃ¡n. Este se incorporÃ³ tambiÃ©n e intentÃ³ acercarse -no tengas miedo... al fin y al cabo el SeÃ±or dijo "creced y reproducÃ­os"-.  
  
-No se te ocurra hacer nada- Lilith observaba los ojos de AdÃ¡n -no permitirÃ© que me humilles-.  
  
-El SeÃ±or me dio permiso...- sonriÃ³ AdÃ¡n y la cogiÃ³ del brazo.  
  
ComenzÃ³ a forcejear Lilith con AdÃ¡n, pero este tenÃ­a mÃ¡s fuerza que ella y poco a poco la fue dominando. Las lÃ¡grimas que brotaban de sus ojos diluÃ­an las marcas rojas que se habÃ­a pintado pocas horas antes. AdÃ¡n sonreÃ­a como un poseso -despuÃ©s me darÃ¡s las gracias- la susurrÃ³ al oÃ­do en una ocasiÃ³n.  
  
-Â¡Â¿QuÃ© te crees que estÃ¡s haciendo?!- exclamÃ³ una voz de espaldas a ellos.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Memnoch!!- exclamÃ³ Lilith al oir la voz.  
  
AdÃ¡n soltÃ³ a Lilith y se incorporÃ³ para ver al que habÃ­a osado dirigirse asÃ­ hacia el rey de la creaciÃ³n. Lilith en cuanto se vio libre, se incorporÃ³ y fue al lado de Memnoch cogiÃ©ndole del brazo izquierdo. Memnoch mantenÃ­a su figura terrenal pero sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y observaban fÃ­jamente a AdÃ¡n.  
  
-Has desobedecido al SeÃ±or- comenzÃ³ a decir AdÃ¡n -pero si te vas por donde has venido y nos dejas acabando lo que nos has interrumpido, no le dirÃ© nada de esto-.  
  
-Â¡Eres despreciable!- contestÃ³ Memnoch arrastrando cada sÃ­laba -Â¡no te mereces tener a tu lado una compaÃ±era como Lilith!-.  
  
Una luz cegadora apareciÃ³ de la nada. Misato se tuvo que tapar los ojos o quedar ciega para siempre, pero nunca olvidarÃ¡ esa voz que parecÃ­a salir del interior de ella misma.  
  
-Â¡Â¡MEMNOCH!! Â¿QUÃ‰ HACES EN MI JARDÃ 


	5. Capítulo 5

DIABLO, EL VERDADERO GÃ‰NESIS.  
  
  
  
5Âª Parte  
  
  
  
-Â¡Â¿QuÃ© quiere decir con eso?!- preguntÃ³ Misato una vez que pudo recuperar el habla.  
  
Memnoch la daba la espalda mientras veÃ­a como Ã©l mismo y Lilith desaparecÃ­an como por arte de magia del JardÃ­n del EdÃ©n. AdÃ¡n sonreÃ­a por lo bajo, pero disimulaba su alegrÃ­a suplicando sin mucho convencimiento a dios.  
  
-Vamonos... te enseÃ±arÃ© ahora cuales son vuestros orÃ­genes- dijo dÃ¡ndose la vuelta hacia Misato -aquÃ­ no pintamos nada-.  
  
Misato fue a contestar, pero la sombrÃ­a expresiÃ³n del rostro de Memnoch la indicaban que no era el momento. Todo se volviÃ³ gris y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban en otro paraje.  
  
-Â¿DÃ³nde estamos?- preguntÃ³ intrigada.  
  
Enfrente de ellos se extendÃ­a un bosque de conÃ­feras mientras que a sus espaldas, la llanura parecÃ­a no tener fin. Todo era verde, pero habÃ­a algo que no encajaba y no sabÃ­a que podÃ­a ser, hasta la hierba alta cerca de los Ã¡rboles era verde. Memnoch seÃ±alÃ³ hacia el horizonte -Bienvenida al Cretaceo-.  
  
Al escuchar esas palabras, comprendiÃ³ que era lo que faltaba. No habÃ­a colores; las flores todavÃ­a no habÃ­an evolucionado para que los insectos las polinizaran, dejaban ese trabajo al viento y para dispersar las semillas, tambiÃ©n confiaban en los elementos en vez de en los animales; por lo que las frutas tampoco resultaban atractivas a la vista o al olfato.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© es lo que me vas a enseÃ±ar ahora?- preguntÃ³ Misato con un poco de miedo a lo que le pudiera mostrar.  
  
-Ven por aquÃ­- la pidiÃ³ Memnoch -lo verÃ¡s con tus propios ojos-.  
  
Siguieron un sendero a traves del mar de hierba. A los costados del sendero, pequeÃ±as criaturas corrÃ­an susurrando al rozar con las hierbas. ParecÃ­an muy Ã¡giles gracias a su pequeÃ±o tamaÃ±o como pudo comprobar la mujer al cruzarse uno, no la llegarÃ­an a la rodilla. SegÃºn avanzaban por la planicie, un olor nauseabundo llegÃ³ hasta la nariz de Misato.  
  
-Â¡Que mal huele!- exclamÃ³ tapÃ¡ndose la nariz.  
  
-Es sÃ³lo el cadaver de un animal muerto- la informÃ³ Memnoch -un triceratops creo-.  
  
Subieron por un pequeÃ±o promontorio y allÃ­ observaron como un gigantesco tiranosaurio devoraba los restos de su Ãºltima caza. ParecÃ­a que nada podrÃ­a molestar a esa tremenda mÃ¡quina de cazar excepto otro de su misma especie cuando algo le hizo levantar la cabeza y moverla nerviosamente de un lado a otro. A su alrededor no se distinguÃ­a ningÃºn animal lo sufientemente grande como para intimidarle de esa manera.  
  
Misato entornÃ³ los ojos con la esperanza de observar mejor cuando Memnoch la alcanzÃ³ unos prismÃ¡ticos que tenÃ­a en la mano -creo que con esto verÃ¡s mejor-.  
  
Se quedÃ³ por un minuto perpleja a punto de preguntar de dÃ³nde los habÃ­a sacado. Pero prefiriÃ³ cogerlos y no decir nada -es el diablo Â¿no?- pensÃ³ para sÃ­ misma volviendo a la escena anterior.  
  
El tiranosaurio ahora se revolvÃ­a y chasqueaba las mÃ¡ndibulas amenazadoramente de un lado a otro. De repente, entre la verde hierba apareciÃ³ un hombre gritando. El tiranosaurio se girÃ³ hacia Ã©l y se lanzÃ³ al ataque. Este se agachÃ³ y desapareciÃ³ entre la hierba dejando al depredador confundido a mitad de su ataque. Por el lado contrario, otro hombre saliÃ³ tambiÃ©n y le gritÃ³. El saurio se revolviÃ³ y se lanzÃ³ de nuevo hacia el que habÃ­a aparecido, pero en el Ãºltimo momento, tambiÃ©n desapareciÃ³.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Son hombres!!- exclamÃ³ Misato sin dar crÃ©dito a sus ojos y bajando los prismÃ¡ticos -Â¡Â¡son hombres y se estÃ¡n enfrentando a un tiranosaurio!!-.  
  
Memnoch sonriÃ³ -son los hijos de Lilith... la dÃ©cima generaciÃ³n para ser mÃ¡s exactos-.  
  
Misato se volviÃ³ hacia el enfrentamiento con aire pensativo y enfocÃ³ de nuevo los prismÃ¡ticos. Con su mente de estratega, no tardÃ³ mucho en adivinar lo que esos hombres se proponÃ­an. El tiranosaurio se estaba alejando de su presa y estaba siendo conducido hacia una parte de la llanura en la cual la hierba tenÃ­a un color mÃ¡s amarillento que el resto. Gracias a los aumentos, comprobÃ³ que la cara de cada hombre era distinta al salir de la hierba, por lo que dedujo que estos se escondÃ­an en agujeros y dejaban al siguiente la tarea de llamar su atenciÃ³n.  
  
El depredador se parÃ³ de repente justo donde empezaba la hierba un poco mÃ¡s amarillenta y bajÃ³ la cabeza olisqueando el suelo presintiendo una trampa. Al otro lado, aparecieron cuatro hombres que empezaron a vociferar y a lanzar piedras contra el animal. Este no saliÃ³ de inmediato a su encuentro, si no que les observÃ³ extraÃ±ado de tan raro comportamiento. LevantÃ³ su cabeza y de sus fauces llenas de tiras de carne de su anterior festÃ­n saliÃ³ un rugido dirigido a aquellos que estaban poniendo en duda su derecho en ese territorio.  
  
Se volviÃ³ a agachar levantando la cola y con una fuerza increÃ­ble, saliÃ³ disparado hacia adelante. Misato se sorprendiÃ³ por la rapidez con la que movÃ­a su enorme mole hacia esos hombres. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando una de las patas traseras llegÃ³ hasta donde la hierba cambiaba de color. El crujir de largas varas de madera acompaÃ±Ã³ al dinosaurio cuando este cayÃ³ en la trampa desapareciendo de la vista de todos debido a la polvareda que se levantÃ³.  
  
Memnoch la dio un golpecito en el hombro para indicarla que el espectÃ¡culo habÃ­a concluÃ­do -vamos... serÃ¡ mejor que vayamos al pueblo-.  
  
Con algo de reticencia, Misato dejÃ³ los prismÃ¡ticos y fue detrÃ¡s de Memnoch hasta quedar a su altura -explÃ­came una cosa... Â¿por quÃ© no hay indicios fÃ³siles de la existencia de la humanidad hasta sÃ³lo recientemente?- .  
  
Memnoch seguÃ­a su camino, pero la contestÃ³ mientras seguÃ­an caminando -De esta Ã©poca sÃ³lo quedaron algunas huellas, y la maldiciÃ³n de dios sobre vosotros es que no recordÃ©is vuestro pasado-.  
  
Ahora Misato estaba mÃ¡s confundida -Â¿por quÃ© el dios querrÃ­a esconder los orÃ­genes de la humanidad?-.  
  
Los dos llegaron al pueblo justo en mismo momento en el que los cazadores traÃ­an la mayor cantidad de carne que eran capaces de transportar y volvÃ­an corriendo para traer mÃ¡s. El pueblo podrÃ­a haberse considerado como un barrio pequeÃ±o de Neo-Tokyo 3. La gente parecÃ­a contenta por los alimentos que eran traÃ­dos y una gran algarabÃ­a se escuchaba en el ambiente.  
  
Memnoch y Misato pasaron por entre la multitud y fueron hasta una especie de gran torre en el centro del pueblo -Â¿A dÃ³nde vamos?- preguntÃ³ Misato.  
  
-Vamos a ver a Lilith-.  
  
Entraron en una alcoba bastante bien iluminada en la torre, en donde Lilith estaba peinÃ¡ndose el cabello con un peine de concha. A su lado se encontraba Memnoch observando desde la ventana.  
  
-Han vuelto a cazar... para comer carne- se repugnÃ³ Memnoch.  
  
Lilith se girÃ³ hacia Ã©l -saben que me repugna que maten animales o que coman carne... pero creo que son asÃ­ por naturaleza- pasÃ³ los brazos por la cintura abrazando a Memnoch por la espalda.  
  
-TambiÃ©n piensan que yo soy el culpable de sus desgracias... si supieran cuanto les quiero...- suspirÃ³ Memnoch acariciando las manos de ella.  
  
-Es natural que los quieras... eres su padre y es lo normal- murmurÃ³ Lilith mientras le mordÃ­a un oreja -y tambiÃ©n estoy yo, que te quiero-.  
  
Una sonrisa surcÃ³ los labios de Memnoch -tienes razÃ³n...- se girÃ³ y la pasÃ³ las manos por la cintura -pero me tendrÃ¡s que convencer-.  
  
Misato y Memnoch salieron de la habitaciÃ³n por indicaciÃ³n de este Ãºltimo y bajaron por las escaleras hasta salir a la calle. Las mujeres estaban haciendo el reparto de la cacerÃ­a y los niÃ±os se entretenÃ­an intentando coger los pedazos mÃ¡s pequeÃ±os antes que pequeÃ±os pterodÃ¡ctilos se apoderaran de ella.  
  
-Eras tÃº el padre de la humanidad y no AdÃ¡n...- murmurÃ³ Misato mientras le miraba de reojo al caminar a su lado.  
  
-Bueno... sÃ­- reconociÃ³ este -Lilith y yo fuÃ­mos expulsados del paraÃ­so y desterrados a este pequeÃ±o planeta. Nuestros poderes estaban muy consumidos y mientras trabajamos para subsistir nos dimos cuenta de algo que era obvio para cualquiera pero que era la primera vez que lo sentÃ­amos- .  
  
Memnoch se sentÃ³ en una piedra a las afueras del pueblo y Misato se sentÃ³ en el suelo dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que este le tenÃ­a que contar.  
  
-El caso es que vivimos juntos y tuvimos hijos; no como vosotras por supuesto; estos niÃ±os se llevaban siempre algo de nosotros con ellos. Pero a diferencia de nosotros, morÃ­an enseguida. No sabÃ­amos que hacer para vivieran mÃ¡s, pero a la edad de 20 aÃ±os terrestres, morÃ­an sin excepciÃ³n. Lilith lo achacÃ³ a la maldiciÃ³n de dios, pero yo como arcÃ¡ngel no creÃ­a que la maldiciÃ³n significara eso... despuÃ©s de todo, conocÃ­a a dios desde mucho antes que el universo fuera concebido-.  
  
-Â¿Y quÃ© paso?- preguntÃ³ Misato francamente interesada en el relato.  
  
-ApareciÃ³ AdÃ¡n-.  
  
El escenario volviÃ³ a cambiar. Era el mismo pueblo, pero las estaciones habÃ­an corrido su ciclo natural. La llanura que se extendÃ­a a los pies del poblado se habÃ­a convertido en un mar ondulante de hierba seca y amarilla. A lo lejos pudo Misato ver como una pareja paseaba por entre unos arbustos. Memnoch la tocÃ³ el codo y seÃ±alÃ³ a la pareja. Ambos se pusieron en camino hasta quedar a la par con ellos.  
  
-Este mundo a veces me pone triste Memnoch- suspirÃ³ Lilith, ya vestida con un traje confeccionado con fibras vegetales y relleno de una especie de algodÃ³n para protergerse del frÃ­o -aquÃ­ no hay color, y la muerte estÃ¡ por doquier-.  
  
-Pero en este mundo por lo menos somos libres y no tenemos que aguantar a ningÃºn rey de la creaciÃ³n Â¿no crees?-.  
  
-SÃ­, tienes razÃ³n... tÃº siempres me tratas como a tu igual, nunca has intentado someterme... y de momento nuestros hijos estÃ¡n fuera de la maldiciÃ³n. TodavÃ­a no he visto que te odien porque te quiero o que te vean como el adversario de dios... pero mueren tan jÃ³venes... y esa costumbre de comer carne- hizo un gesto de repulsa -nunca serÃ­a capaz de hacer algo asÃ­- .  
  
Memnoch sonriÃ³ y recogiÃ³ unos piÃ±ones que estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Con dos piedras partiÃ³ unos pocos y se los ofreciÃ³ a su compaÃ±era -sigues igual a como te conocÃ­ la primera vez en aquel arroyo... tan frÃ¡gil y a la vez tan fuerte- sonriÃ³ -dÃ©jales, son parte de esta naturaleza, han nacido en ella y deben estar influenciados por ella, Â¿no te has dado cuenta que todos ellos se han esparcido por todo el mundo? hasta a ti te serÃ­a imposible recordar a todos los nietos que tenemos?-.  
  
-Eso es bueno- se limitÃ³ a decir cogiendo los piÃ±ones que este le tendÃ­a.  
  
El sonido de una flecha cruzando el aire les llamÃ³ la atenciÃ³n. No es que no conocieran las armas; el mismo Memnoch se las habÃ­a enseÃ±ado a todos para que se defendieran de los animales y luego como medio para cazar. A parte de esto, tambiÃ©n les enseÃ±Ã³ el fuego y las propiedades de varios minerales con los que hacer que la vida de su descendencia fuera lo mÃ¡s cÃ³moda posible.  
  
Lo que les llamÃ³ la atenciÃ³n es que esa flecha estaba dirigida hacia el poblado en el que Lilith y Memnoch vivÃ­an junto a numerosas familias. Observaron que una columna de humo ascendÃ­a hasta perderse en el cielo. Se miraron horrorizados a la cara poco antes de salir corriendo hacia dicho pueblo.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÃ 


	6. Capítulo 6

DIABLO, EL VERDADERO GÃ‰NESIS.  
  
  
  
6Âª Parte  
  
  
  
  
  
Llegaron al pueblo justo para presenciar la matanza. Unos humanos habÃ­an irrumpido arrasando todo a sangre y fuego. Al traspasar las puertas, uno de los hombres vio a la pareja y gritÃ³ algo incomprensible para Memnoch y Lilith.  
  
No tuvieron mucho tiempo de pensar en lo que decÃ­a, ya que una lluvia de flechas y lanzas de caza cayeron sobre ellos. Memnoch reaccionÃ³ levantando su campo A.T. levitando sobre el suelo y repeliendo la agresiÃ³n.  
  
-Â¡Â¿Se puede saber que hacÃ©is?!- les preguntÃ³ acercÃ¡ndose a ellos -Â¡Â¿por quÃ© matÃ¡is a vuestros hermanos?! Â¡Â¿no os vale la carne de los animales?!-.  
  
Los atacantes se replegaron amedrentados por la exhibiciÃ³n de poder de Memnoch aunque ninguno de ellos habÃ­a sido herido. Memnoch volviÃ³ a posarse en el suelo y los hombres le volvieron a llamar con ese nombre desconocido para Ã©l.  
  
Memnoch estaba terriblemente furioso; mirÃ³ a su alrededor y pudo ver a la gente muerta a sus lados. Dio un paso hacia ellos cuando una mano le sujetÃ³ por el brazo.  
  
-TranquilÃ­zate, Memnoch- suplicÃ³ Lilith -tambiÃ©n ellos son tus hijos- .  
  
Memnoch se girÃ³ hacia su compaÃ±era -Â¿cÃ³mo puedes decir que son mis hijos? Â¿no has visto lo que han hecho?- se volviÃ³ hacia los hombres que ahora estaban recuperando las lanzas de entre los cuerpos de los muertos y se preparaban para rodearles -merecen un castigo de acuerdo con el daÃ±o que han causado-.  
  
A travÃ©s del aire, una figura se acercaba al poblado. Esto desviÃ³ momentÃ¡neamente su atenciÃ³n hacia dicha figura. Se posÃ³ enfrente de ellos sin hacer ruido y Memnoch comprendiÃ³ de quiÃ©n era la culpa al instante.  
  
-Â¡Hola Lilith! ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la Ãºltima vez que nos vimos-.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© quieres AdÃ¡n?- preguntÃ³ Lilith dando un paso al frente.  
  
-Vengo a reclamar lo que es mio por derecho y que ese entrometido me robÃ³ vilmente- fue la contestaciÃ³n que recibiÃ³ mientras AdÃ¡n seÃ±alaba con el dedo a Memnoch.  
  
-Â¡Yo no robÃ© nada!- exclamÃ³ Memnoch mientras su campo A.T. empezaba a crecer.  
  
-Te derrotarÃ© y Lilith volverÃ¡ a ser mia- dijo AdÃ¡n sonriendo con desprecio hacia su antigua compaÃ±era.  
  
Lilith observÃ³ a los humanos como estaban empezando a temblar de miedo mientras Memnoch y AdÃ¡n aumentaban su tamaÃ±o y cambiaban su forma. Si seguÃ­an creciendo de esa manera, dentro de poco matarÃ­an a todos los que estuvieran cerca. La madre de todos los humanos se puso a la espalda de Memnoch y le susurrÃ³ al oÃ­do -si vas a combatir, hazlo en un lugar donde no puedas hacer daÃ±o-.  
  
Memnoch asintiÃ³ y levantÃ³ el vuelo haciendo una seÃ±al a AdÃ¡n para que lo siguiera. Este sonriÃ³ hacia Lilith un minuto antes de seguirle y se despidiÃ³ con estas palabras.  
  
-Cuando vuelva... acabarÃ© con esos engendros a los que llamas hijos y concebirÃ¡s a los mios-.  
  
DespuÃ©s de varias horas volando, llegaron hasta una explanada desierta. El frÃ­o empezaba a sentirse por acercarse la estaciÃ³n de las nieves a esa zona de la AntÃ¡rtida. Memnoch esperÃ³ a que AdÃ¡n llegara, puesto que era mucho mÃ¡s rÃ¡pido al tener un ala mÃ¡s que Ã©l.  
  
Cuando por fin llegÃ³ AdÃ¡n, desplegÃ³ sus diez alas al posarse en la tierra. Memnoch todavÃ­a no habÃ­a desplegado las suyas y se limitaba a observarlo.  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ© haces esto?- preguntÃ³ -Â¿no te basta con nuestro destierro y nuestra maldiciÃ³n?-.  
  
AdÃ¡n sonriÃ³ ante la pregunta -Lilith es mia y cuando acabe contigo, volverÃ¡ a mÃ­-.  
  
Seguidamente, AdÃ¡n atacÃ³ con potente rayo de partÃ­culas que saliÃ³ de la palma de su mano dirigido hacia su oponente. En menos de un segundo, Memnoch desplegÃ³ sus once alas y con su campo A.T. lo desviÃ³ hacia el espacio.  
  
-No tienes nada que hacer- afirmÃ³ Memnoch cuando hubo desviado el rayo -soy superior a ti-.  
  
En ese momento AdÃ¡n se lanzÃ³ contra Ã©l y de un golpe derribÃ³ al arcÃ¡ngel haciendo que cayera al suelo a varios cientos de metros de distancia. Este se incorporÃ³ de inmediato pero no hizo gesto alguno.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Vamos, pelea!!- exclamÃ³ AdÃ¡n.  
  
Memnoch se volviÃ³ dando la espalda a su contrincante -no tiene sentido que peleemos... nunca podrÃ¡s vencerme. SerÃ¡ mejor que te vayas de aquÃ­ y nos dejes tranquilos a Lilith y a mÃ­-.  
  
AdÃ¡n apretÃ³ los puÃ±os. SabÃ­a que Ã©l tenÃ­a razÃ³n, la superioridad de Memnoch era indiscutible por la forma en la que no le afectaron sus dos ataques. En un lateral de su cuerpo, algo sÃ³lido pareciÃ³ formarse y AdÃ¡n se lo quitÃ³ del costado.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Memnoch!!- exclamÃ³ -esto no ha terminado-.  
  
El objeto resultÃ³ una lanza. En uno de sus extremos, estaba dividido en dos puntas y con ellas apuntaba hacia Memnoch. El arcÃ¡ngel sonriÃ³ ante la lanza.  
  
-Â¿No pensarÃ¡s que eso me harÃ¡ daÃ±o?-.  
  
AdÃ¡n pareciÃ³ recomponer su figura aunque los dos medÃ­an mÃ¡s de 50 metros de alto y sus alas estaban extendidas con todo su poder.  
  
-No la subestimes... la hizo nuestro SeÃ±or para mÃ­-.  
  
Con gran fuerza la lanzÃ³ hacia Memnoch y esta saliÃ³ silbando a una gran velocidad. Este por su parte se limitÃ³ a crear un gran campo A.T. entre la lanza y su cuerpo, pero para sorpresa suya, la lanza parecÃ­a a punto de penetrar en ese campo A.T.  
  
En justo momento en el que el campo A.T. fue anulado, Memnoch se apartÃ³ de la trayectoria de esta, pero no fue lo suficientemente rÃ¡pido y esta atravesÃ³ su brazo para volver de nuevo hasta AdÃ¡n como si de un bumerang se tratase. Con un brazo herido y sangrando copiosamente, Memnoch le lanzÃ³ una mirada de odio a AdÃ¡n.  
  
-No es posible que nuestro SeÃ±or te haya dado el poder de matar- dijo Memnoch al incorporarse.  
  
AdÃ¡n volviÃ³ a sonreÃ­r -Â¡estÃ¡s acabado!- exclamÃ³ mientras volvÃ­a a lanzar la lanza hacia Ã©l.  
  
Esta vez, Memnoch no opuso un campo A.T. a la lanza. SabÃ­a que eso era totalmente inÃºtil. Por lo contrario lo que hizo fue canalizar su energÃ­a creando una especie de tunel por el que la lanza entrÃ³. En vez de oponerse, con gran esfuerzo redirigiÃ³ la lanza hacia AdÃ¡n.  
  
AdÃ¡n se encontrÃ³ ahora con una lanza que venÃ­a directamente hacia Ã©l. Instintivamente alzÃ³ su campo A.T., pero fue en vano. La lanza le atravesÃ³ el pecho quedando afianzado asÃ­. Como Ãºltima venganza, invirtiÃ³ su campo A.T. produciendo una explosiÃ³n que afectÃ³ a todo el planeta. Memnoch fue alcanzado de lleno y perdiÃ³ su cuerpo material.  
  
Misato estaba asombrada por la batalla que habÃ­a tenido lugar. Nunca habÃ­a creÃ­do que el Primer Impacto hubiera ocurrido asÃ­.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© paso despuÃ©s?- preguntÃ³ a su compaÃ±ero.  
  
-DespuÃ©s dios se apiadÃ³ de mÃ­...- dijo el diablo -al ver lo que habÃ­a hecho AdÃ¡n con la lanza que Ã©l mismo le dio... me dijo que me concederÃ­a un deseo-.  
  
-Â¿Un deseo?-.  
  
-SÃ­, me concederÃ­a un deseo... podrÃ­a volver a tener un cuerpo o volver al paraÃ­so... lo que quisiera-.  
  
-Â¿Y cuÃ¡l fue ese deseo?-.  
  
-PedÃ­ a dios que os diera un alma inmortal para que vivierais mÃ¡s aÃ±os y sentir con mayor intensidad tal como podÃ­a sentir yo-.  
  
-Â¡Que fue el diablo el que nos dio el alma!- exclamÃ³ Misato -Â¡eso sÃ­ que no me lo creo!-.  
  
-Ven y observa- se limitÃ³ a decir Memnoch.  
  
En el otro lado del mundo, Lilith habÃ­a creado con su campo A.T. una burbuja en la que protejÃ­a a cuantos hijos suyos habÃ­an tenido la suerte de permanecer a su lado. Fuera de ella, la terrible explosiÃ³n estaba acabando con el 95% de la vida animal. Al cabo de varios dÃ­as, dejÃ³ que sus hijos salieran al exterior. Estos observaron toda la desolaciÃ³n que la explosiÃ³n habÃ­a dejado tras de sÃ­, el olor a podredumbre era insoportable y un aspecto desolado se advertÃ­a hasta donde la vista alcanzaba.  
  
Al principio, todos los hombres estaban desorientados ante la magnitud del desastre y fue Lilith la que tuvo ayudarles a sobrevivir gracias a la ayuda de sus diez alas. Misato pudo comprobrar por su situaciÃ³n priviligiada la figura celestial del arcÃ¡ngel Memnoch en un instante en el que se comunicÃ³ con Lilith.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© vino a buscar AdÃ¡n?- preguntÃ³ Lilith al espÃ­ritu incorporeo.  
  
-Vino a por ti y para acabar conmigo y con mis hijos- respondiÃ³ este -peleamos y ganÃ©, pero ahora temo por ellos. Nuestro SeÃ±or les ha concedido alma, por lo que no morirÃ¡n tan pronto, pero la maldiciÃ³n que lanzÃ³ contra nosotros se cumplirÃ¡ ahora-.  
  
-No te entiendo. Â¿CÃ³mo que se cumplirÃ¡ ahora?-.  
  
-SÃ³lo tienes que escucharles... me estÃ¡n echando las culpas de lo ocurrido...-.  
  
-Â¡Pero eres su padre!- exclamÃ³ Lilith.  
  
-Ahora que no soy carne y ellos tienen alma... puedo leer en ellas el resentimiento hacia mÃ­... Â¿sabes cÃ³mo me llaman? me llaman el acusador... y lo que es peor, piensan que AdÃ¡n es su padre...-.  
  
-Â¡Â¡Â¿QuÃ© AdÃ¡n es su padre?!!- se sorprendiÃ³ Lilith -yo les aclararÃ© todo...-.  
  
Sin dejar que Memnoch la parara, Lilith saliÃ³ al exterior y llamÃ³ a los hombres que todavÃ­a no estaban muy desperdigados por el mundo. Al cabo de varias semanas, todos los hijos de Lilith estaban presentes en una gran explanada ante ella. Haciendo uso de su poder, se comunicÃ³ con ellos a travÃ©s de la telepatÃ­a haciÃ©ndoles saber que ellos eran hijos suyos y de Memnoch.  
  
Un murmullo se extendiÃ³ entre toda la gente mientras recibÃ­an esa noticia. Lilith quiso saber que era lo que pensaban y pidio ayuda a Memnoch. Al cabo de unos instantes, la voz llorosa de Memnoch se hizo audible para Lilith.  
  
-Ahora eres la compaÃ±era del diablo-.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© significa diablo?- preguntÃ³ mentalmente.  
  
-Es una palabra odiosa que nos describe... creen que nosotros sÃ³lo queremos su mal y ahora nos temen. Han hecho mÃ¡rtir a AdÃ¡n-.  
  
Lilith observÃ³ a sus hijos, hijos de los primero hijos que tuvo fruto del amor de ella y Memnoch. Estos se separaban de ella llamÃ¡ndola de nombres que ella no sabÃ­a quÃ© significaba. IntentÃ³ acercarse a ellos, pero estos la rehuyeron con el miedo reflejado en los ojos.  
  
-Yo os protegÃ­- parecÃ­a suplicar a los mÃ¡s cercanos.  
  
-Â¡Eres la compaÃ±era del diablo!- exclamÃ³ el mÃ¡s cercano seÃ±alÃ¡ndola con el dedo.  
  
Todos los demÃ¡s asintieron temerosos y Lilith se volviÃ³ para entrar de nuevo en su cabaÃ±a. Durante los siguientes dÃ­as, no saliÃ³ de ella. Misato observaba como Lilith no paraba de llorar en su interior mientras Memnoch la acompaÃ±aba invisible a los ojos de los demÃ¡s.  
  
-Â¡Que crueldad!- murmurÃ³ girÃ¡ndose hacia su acompaÃ±ante.  
  
-Es la maldiciÃ³n de dios- dijo este con la vista fija en ella.  
  
Al cabo de una semana, mientras Lilith dormÃ­a, un humo espeso llegÃ³ hasta su nariz haciendo que se despertara. AbriÃ³ los ojos todavÃ­a somnolienta y lo primero que vio fueron las llamas que estaban devorando su cabaÃ±a de madera.  
  
Tosiendo, levantÃ³ un campo A.T.con el que destrozÃ³ la cabaÃ±a haciendo que saltara en mil pedazos. En el exterior vio a los hombres portando antorchas y armados con lanzas.  
  
-Â¡Acabemos con ella!- gritÃ³ uno.  
  
-Â¡Es la causante de nuestras desgracias!- contestÃ³ otro intentando enardecer a los demÃ¡s.  
  
Lanzaron sus lanzas hacia Lilith, pero estas no llegaron a tocarla. Con lÃ¡grimas en los ojos, levitÃ³ por encima de sus cabezas y desapareciÃ³ entre las nubes.  
  
-Â¿Ha dÃ³nde ha ido?- preguntÃ³ angustiada Misato.  
  
-Nunca lo supe...- se limitÃ³ Memnoch a contestar.  
  
Todo a su alrededor se volviÃ³ gris y Misato comprendiÃ³ que volvÃ­an a su tiempo. Aparecieron los dos en un parque cerca del instituto de los chicos y Memnoch la indicÃ³ un banco.  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ© hemos vuelto? quiero volver y ver lo que pasÃ³-.  
  
-TranquilÃ­zate Misato- pidiÃ³ Memnoch -ahora estÃ¡s muy alterada por lo que has visto, descansa y pasea un rato. Necesitas pensar en lo que has visto...-.  
  
-Pero...-.  
  
Memnoch desapareciÃ³ antes que Misato pudiera replicar nada. La mujer se quedÃ³ allÃ­ sentada con la palabra en la boca cuando torciÃ³ el gesto y cruzÃ³ los brazos -No hay duda... sabe cual es la mejor manera de enfadarme- .  
  
Rei observaba el exterior a travÃ©s de la ventana cuando algo la llamÃ³ la atenciÃ³n. Un pequeÃ±o gorriÃ³n se habÃ­a posado en el alfÃ©izar de la ventana y la miraba con curiosidad. Se acercÃ³ hasta el cristal y empezÃ³ a picarlo. Como movida por alguna orden, Rei abriÃ³ la ventana y el gorriÃ³n entrÃ³ dando saltitos hasta su pupitre.  
  
-Hola... Â¿cÃ³mo estÃ¡s?- oyÃ³ en su cabeza.  
  
-Â¿QuiÃ©n eres tÃº?- prguntÃ³ mentalmente.  
  
-Soy yo, Memnoch...-.  
  
Rei mirÃ³ al gorriÃ³n a los ojos y vio que este tenÃ­a las pupilas rojas. Al instante, lo recogiÃ³ sin que este intentarÃ¡ escapar de sus manos y se lo llevÃ³ hasta la cara. El gorriÃ³n cerrÃ³ los ojos y frotÃ³ su pico delicadamente en la mejilla de la chica.  
  
-Debes irte- pensÃ³ Rei.  
  
-La mayorÃ­a de edad de nuestros hijos ha llegado...- contestÃ³ Memnoch -sÃ³lo les estoy dando la posibilidad de elegir-.  
  
-Tranquilo... yo confÃ­o en Ã©l. SabrÃ¡ elegir-.  
  
Rei abriÃ³ las manos, pero el gorriÃ³n habÃ­a desaparecido y esta volviÃ³ a su estÃ¡tica posiciÃ³n observando el paisaje.  
  
Misato seguÃ­a sentada en el banco en el que Memnoch la habÃ­a dejado reflexionando lo que habÃ­a visto cuando este apareciÃ³ por detrÃ¡s de un Ã¡rbol.  
  
-Â¿He tardado mucho?- preguntÃ³ burlonamente.  
  
Misato se levantÃ³ impetuosa y le cogiÃ³ de un brazo -estaba impaciente, Â¿acaso no sabes que a una seÃ±orita no se la hace esperar?-.  
  
-Bueno, bueno...- intentÃ³ tranquilizarla Memnoch -ahora vamos a ver la Ãºltima parte de todo esto-.  
  
El mundo desapareciÃ³ y todo se volviÃ³ a quedar gris.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÃ 


	7. Capítulo 7

DIABLO, EL VERDADERO GÃ‰NESIS.  
  
7Âª Parte  
  
  
  
Polo Sur, la AntÃ¡rtida, el continente helado. Misato conocÃ­a muy bien la zona en la que se encontraban. A lo lejos, las instalaciones de Gehrim se elevaban sobre el hielo y desafiaban el sempiterno viento antÃ¡rtico.  
  
-Esta parte ya la conozco- dijo bastante seria sin dejar de mirar los edificios -podemos saltarla-.  
  
Memnoch la puso un grueso abrigo -la realidad es del color del cristal con el que se viva. Te voy a mostrar lo que en realidad pasÃ³-.  
  
Sin que Misato se diera cuenta, aparecieron en el interior de una gran nave que guardaba algo enorme bajo una gran lona. A su alrededor, los tÃ©cnicos se apresuraban a ajustar los sensores mientras un grupo de cientÃ­ficos tecleaban en unos terminales en una sala que se elevaba por encima del complejo.  
  
Una puerta se abriÃ³ y de ella salieron un hombre con el abrigo todavÃ­a puesto y cubierto de nieve junto con una niÃ±a cogida de la mano. La niÃ±a sonreÃ­a mientras sostenÃ­a lo que parecÃ­a una pequeÃ±a punta de flecha. Misato palideciÃ³ al verlo.  
  
-Â¿Verdad que hemos tenido suerte, papa?- exclamÃ³ la niÃ±a.  
  
-SÃ­, hija- contestÃ³ escuetamente el padre.  
  
En ese instante, un grupo de hombres con batas blancas se acercaron con unas carpetas llenas de papeles.  
  
-Doc. Katsuragi, Â¿dÃ³nde se habÃ­a metido? tenemos el experimento final a punto de comenzar-.  
  
-He salido un momento a dar un paseo con mi hija...- se intentÃ³ disculpar.  
  
La niÃ±a perdiÃ³ su sonrisa al ver a su padre disculparse, pero otra voz cortÃ³ al doc. Katsuragi -esa no es excusa. Esa niÃ±a no deberÃ­a estar aquÃ­-.  
  
Misato girÃ³ la cabeza para ver quiÃ©n era el que habÃ­a dicho eso. Se trataba de Gendo Ikari. Estaba vestido para salir al exterior y en su mano derecha portaba una mochila.  
  
-Yo debo ir al JapÃ³n y es usted el que se va a quedar a cargo en el proyecto AdÃ¡n- dijo mientras se acercaba la grupo de cientÃ­ficos que rodeaban al doc. Katsuragi y su hija.  
  
La niÃ±a, instintivamente se puso a la espalda de su padre mientras se echaba la capucha de su abrigo hacia atrÃ¡s y sujetaba frimemente la punta de flecha.  
  
-No quiero ningÃºn retraso en el proyecto AdÃ¡n...- pasÃ³ de largo del grupo -yo vendrÃ© dentro de una semana-.  
  
SaliÃ³ por la puerta por donde antes entraran padre e hija sin volverse ni despedirse. El doc. Katsuragi se volviÃ³ hacia su hija y la cogiÃ³ por los hombros.  
  
-Ahora debes irte a tu habitaciÃ³n y esperarme allÃ­-.  
  
-Pero Ã­bamos a ir a ver los pingÃ¼inos emperadores- se quejÃ³ esta.  
  
-Iremos luego, te lo prometo-.  
  
La niÃ±a se enfureciÃ³ y gritÃ³ antes de dar media vuelta para irse corriendo -nunca cumples tus promesas... Â¡te odio!-.  
  
Misato estaba al lado de Memnoch observando la escena cuando una lÃ¡grima se escapÃ³ de su ojo sin que pudiera reprimirla. Memnoch se girÃ³ un poco.  
  
-Â¿QuÃ© te pasa?- preguntÃ³.  
  
-Esas fueron las Ãºltimas palabras que le dije a mi padre- dijo ella al tiempo que se ponÃ­a a llorar.  
  
Memnoch la abrazÃ³ y la golpeÃ³ suavemente en la espalda para tranquilizarla. Misato llorÃ³ con mÃ¡s fuerza y se abrazÃ³ a Memnoch. AsÃ­ estuvieron hasta que ella se calmÃ³ un poco.  
  
-Â¿EstÃ¡s mÃ¡s tranquila?-.  
  
Misato asintiÃ³ con la cabeza y se separÃ³ del cuerpo de Memnoch -Â¡que ironÃ­a! consolada por el diablo...-.  
  
Memnoch levantÃ³ las cejas en seÃ±al de asombro -bueno... eres parte de mi familia- contestÃ³.  
  
Un zumbido cortÃ³ la conversaciÃ³n de pleno y Memnoch entrecerrÃ³ los ojos mientras Misato todavÃ­a seguÃ­a aferrada a Ã©l y volvÃ­a la cabeza.  
  
-Ahora podrÃ¡s escuchar...- se limitÃ³ a decir.  
  
La gran lona se estaba empezando a levantar mientras murmuraba algo, Misato pareciÃ³ reconocer la voz con cara de asombro.  
  
-Â¡Estoy vivo!- exclamÃ³ el ser.  
  
Cuando se terminÃ³ por levantar, pudo ver a AdÃ¡n dentro de un tanque lleno de L.C.L. con todo su cuerpo lleno de cables. AdÃ¡n observÃ³ a su alrededor mientras varios hombres se acercaban hasta el cristal.  
  
-Â¿Quienes sois?- preguntÃ³ este.  
  
Los hombres parecÃ­an no entenderle y no le hacÃ­an caso. TelepÃ¡ticamente sondeÃ³ sus mentes dÃ¡ndose cuenta que eran los descendientes de Lilith. MontÃ³ en cÃ³lera cuando se dio cuenta de los propÃ³sitos de esas formas aberrantes.  
  
-Â¡QuerÃ©is esclavizar al rey de la creaciÃ³n!- exclamÃ³ mientras empezaba a extender sus diez alas.  
  
El laboratorio empezÃ³ temblar cuando la figura del hombre creciÃ³. Misato observÃ³ como su padre abandonaba la nave y corrÃ­a hacia el mÃ³dulo de las habitaciones. Al tiempo que AdÃ¡n alcanzaba su verdadero tamaÃ±o y destrozaba la nave, levantÃ³ un gigantesco campo A.T. acabando con todos los que estaban cerca.  
  
-Â¡AcabarÃ© con todos vosotros!- gritÃ³ que empezaba a extender sus alas con todo su poder.  
  
Una figura etÃ©rea se apareciÃ³ ante AdÃ¡n. Resultaba invisible a todos excepto a este Ãºltimo.  
  
-Â¡Hola AdÃ¡n!- saludÃ³ el espÃ­ritu -parece que vuelves a tener carne-.  
  
-Â¿Memnoch?- preguntÃ³ -tus hijos son tan estÃºpidos como tÃº... mientras no era mÃ¡s que espÃ­ritu, llamÃ© a mis hijos y les advertÃ­ que en cuanto tuviera carne, vinieran para acabar con estÃ¡ raza despreciable. Cuando toquen mi cuerpo, toda la humanidad dejarÃ¡ de existir...- una sonora carcajada pudo ser oÃ­da incluso por los que intentaban escapar a ese infierno.  
  
Entre el hielo y los escombros dejados, un hombre llevaba a una niÃ±a entre los brazos pesadamente. Se cae varias veces de rodillas, pero sigue adelante con determinaciÃ³n. La niÃ±a se queja, pero el hombre no ceja en su empeÃ±o hasta que llega a una capsula de emergencia y la deposita allÃ­. Cierra el cierre de seguridad y la lanza al agua helada.  
  
-Tus deseos no se podrÃ¡n realizar- continua Memnoch con la conversaciÃ³n -espiÃ© las reuniones que tuvistes con tus hijos y advertÃ­ a los mios a travÃ©s de profecÃ­as... no podrÃ¡s hacer nada-.  
  
AdÃ¡n observa al arcÃ¡ngel mientras este desplega sus invisibles alas -Â¡no dejarÃ© que acabes con ellos!-.  
  
AdÃ¡n sonrÃ­e ante la exclamaciÃ³n de Memnoch -Â¿acaso piensas que no sÃ© que esos hijos tienen encerrada a su madre? esta vez no habrÃ¡ nadie que les salve-. En un impulso, AdÃ¡n se encoge e invierte su campo A.T. produciendo una explosiÃ³n como la otra vez.  
  
En medio de toda la desolaciÃ³n, una capsula de emergencia que flota a la deriva se abre. Una niÃ±a se pone en pie y observa desde la lejanÃ­a la tremenda explosiÃ³n mientras en su corazÃ³n se abre una herida que jamÃ¡s podrÃ¡ cerrarse. No llora, siente que ha perdido todo sentimiento. Se vuelve a tumbar y cierra la cÃ¡psula.  
  
Misato seguÃ­a agarrada al brazo de Memnoch. Ahora comprendÃ­a el Segundo Impacto. Fue culpa de ellos, de los hombres, los cuales estaban malditos por dios desde su creaciÃ³n. Memnoch la moviÃ³ un poco -Ahora ya sabes todo lo que en realidad pasÃ³ desde el principio-.  
  
El mundo desapareciÃ³ y volvieron hasta el presente de Misato. Memnoch la dejÃ³ en la puerta -por favor...- comenzÃ³ a suplicar -lo Ãºnico que pido es que el fruto de nuestro amor no caiga bajo el peso del odio y la venganza-.  
  
Misato abriÃ³ la puerta como si Ã©l no hablarÃ¡ con ella. La cerrÃ³ y se fue hasta el baÃ±o. En la casa no habÃ­a nadie puesto que era mediodÃ­a y Shinji comÃ­a en el instituto. AbriÃ³ el grifo de la baÃ±era y dejÃ³ que esta se llenara. Se desnudÃ³ lentamente con el pensamiento fijo en lo que acababa de ver. Se metiÃ³ dentro y dejÃ³ que su cuerpo se relajara en el agua caliente.  
  
-Aunque me cueste la vida, no dejarÃ© que AdÃ¡n se salga con la suya- murmurÃ³.  
  
En la ventana de la casa, un pequeÃ±o gorriÃ³n con los ojos rojos piÃ³ y se lanzÃ³ hacia calle volando en direcciÃ³n al cielo.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN......................................................................... ............................. 


	8. Epílogo

DIABLO, EL VERDADERO GÃ‰NESIS.  
  
  
  
EpÃ­logo  
  
  
  
Gendo Ikari acercaba la mano con AdÃ¡n implantado en su palma hasta el pecho de Rei Ayanami. Esta no se oponÃ­a y abriÃ³ su corazÃ³n tal y como le pedÃ­a ese hombre, pero algo en su interior la decÃ­a que eso no era lo correcto.  
  
A sus espaldas, Ritsuko flotaba en el L.C.L. muerta por el disparo de Gendo y Lilith se alzaba majestuosa en su crucifijo.  
  
-Ahora seremos uno...- murmurÃ³ Gendo.  
  
Una forma casÃ­ imperceptible se apareciÃ³ frente a los ojos de Rei. Era una forma incorporea y la miraba con atenciÃ³n.  
  
-Â¿Vas a permitir que AdÃ¡n acabe con nuestros hijos?- escuchÃ³ en su cabeza.  
  
-Â¿Nuestros hijos?- se preguntÃ³.  
  
-Siempre has estado sola y has temido esa soledad-.  
  
-Eso no es verdad, siempre hay gente a mi alrededor-.  
  
-Pero ellos no saben como llenar tu vacio... no son como tÃº-.  
  
-Â¿CÃ³mo soy yo?-.  
  
-Eres como tÃº quieras ser-.  
  
-Â¿Soy como tÃº?-.  
  
-Eres como tÃº quieras ser-.  
  
-Â¿Soy como Shinji?-.  
  
-Eres como tÃº quieras ser-.  
  
Un grito atravesÃ³ el Dogma Central pronunciando el apellido de Rei y estÃ¡ levantÃ³ la cara hacia arriba.  
  
-Â¿Ikari?- preguntÃ³.  
  
-Eres como tÃº quieras ser- resonÃ³ otra vez en su cabeza.  
  
La cara de Gendo se contrajo cuando Rei aprisionÃ³ su mano en su pecho y se dio media vuelta flotando en el aire para unirse a Lilith y complementarse. A su espalda, Gendo la llamÃ³ de vuelta.  
  
-Shinji me estÃ¡ llamando- se limitÃ³ a contestar.  
  
Cuando se uniÃ³ a Lilith, el espÃ­ritu la preguntÃ³ -Â¿has decidido ya?-.  
  
-SÃ­... he decidido-.  
  
El Tercer Impacto habÃ­a tenido lugar por fin. Rei quiso ser uno con Shinji y darle a este la oportunidad de elegir el destino de la humanidad entera. EligiÃ³ dar una nueva oportunidad a esa humanidad que tanto le habÃ­a herido.  
  
El agua que lamÃ­a la playa en la que Shinji y Asuka estaban tumbados se habÃ­a convertido toda en L.C.L. Rei habÃ­a abandonado su cuerpo material como antaÃ±o lo hiciera Memnoch.  
  
-Por fin podemos estar juntos- dijo Memnoch abrazando a Lilith.  
  
-Por fin juntos- afirmÃ³ Lilith correspondiendo al abrazo.  
  
Unos instantes despuÃ©s, los dos vieron como Shinji despertaba y se subÃ­a encima del estÃ³mago de Asuka para empezar a estrangularla. Memnoch se asustÃ³ en un principio e hizo un gesto para intervenir, pero Lilith le detuvo con un gesto.  
  
-Ya es hora que nuestros hijos vivan su propio destino-.  
  
Memnoch observÃ³ a Lilith por un momento y cuando volviÃ³ la vista, Shinji habÃ­a dejado el cuello de Asuka y sollozaba como un niÃ±o desamparado. Asuka por su parte todavÃ­a no podÃ­a moverse.  
  
-Â¿Crees que sobrevivirÃ¡n?- preguntÃ³ Memnoch.  
  
-Â¿Lo dudas? observa que ahora Asuka tiene a alguien que la necesita tanto como ella lo necesita a Ã©l... me recuerda a nuestro destierro-.  
  
Lilith apareciÃ³ un momento visible como Rei Ayanami sobre el mar de L.C.L. en el momento justo en el que Shinji miraba hacia ahÃ­. DespuÃ©s desapareciÃ³ de la vista de los chicos.  
  
-Â¿Por quÃ© has hecho eso y con esa forma?- objetÃ³ Memnoch.  
  
-Es mi Ãºltimo adiÃ³s-.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN......................................................................... .............................  
  
  
  
Bueno, terminÃ© por fin. En realidad habÃ­a terminado en el capÃ­tulo 7, pero la verdad es que me quedÃ³ muy mal. Pensando en el Tercer Impacto, vislumbrÃ© una manera por la que Memnoch y Lilith pudieran pasar la eternidad juntos haciendo que AdÃ¡n desapareciese. TambiÃ©n en parte porque el final de Evangelion nunca me gustÃ³ demasiado (un final demasiado triste y deprimente), la esperanza es lo Ãºltimo que se pierde y no creo que Shinji y Asuka la perdieran como parece hacer ver el final.  
  
En fin, aquÃ­ tenÃ©is otro fic. Dudas, sugerencias o quejas, dirigirlas a redskinhead@latinmail.com 


End file.
